Perditus Cantio
by CrazyPerson145
Summary: AU. Vlad is an ostracized orphan, feared and hated merely for his somewhat unusual attributes. But what happens when things go a little to far? Vlad finds himself facing the ultimate enemy, his own animalistic hatred. Really bad summary, but I promise it's good. At least I hope. Rated a very tentative T. May change to M later for gore. Please read and Review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Perditus Cantio**

Setting Notes: Okay, so this is an AU (alternate universe). In this AU, Vlad's powers are different, the characters are different, and a lot of things are different. So I'll give a little background. Vlad is about 10 years old here, (for the first part) and his family died when he was like, 7. He doesn't really remember them that well, all he knows is that there was a fire. The orphanage he lived in until 2 months ago moved him to the new one, which is an orphanage for "troubled children", because one of the children who made fun of him ended up in the hospital with severe injuries. Because Vlad was already considered an unnerving child by the caretakers, they thought Vlad was the one who attacked the child and sent him to the other orphanage. Vlad actually was responsible, but he didn't know that. All he did was tell the kid to go jump out of the window. The child was injured jumping out of a window. Vlad's looks in this one are a little different than the cannon looks. In this he's younger, 10 years old, and he has pitch black hair and paper white skin like in the books, but he also has permanently iridescent violet eyes and his fangs are always visible. His personality is also a little darker than in the books. His powers differ as well. He has the Pravus ability to order someone to do something if he puts enough feeling behind it, (for instance, if he was really mad at someone and told them to go play in traffic, that person would drop everything and run to the nearest highway for playtime.) but he doesn't know that he can do this. He also has the ability to kill someone by just channeling his hatred strongly enough, but he hasn't mastered this yet. An example of this is if he were truly furious with someone, just by imagining their head exploding, he could make their head explode. Glory like that. The characters are also all the same age as Vlad, there are no important adults in this thing. That is all I have to say for now. On to the story.

CHAPTER 1:

VLAD'S POV

The dreams came again tonight. Or would it be more proper to call them nightmares? They certainly seemed more like the latter. They weren't ever exactly the same, but similar nonetheless. Usually they consisted of burning cities with screaming people running through them, except the people should not have been able to scream at all, considering they were headless and dripping gore everywhere. The images would change from one frightening thing to the next. A girl with gouged out eyes, a beaten-to-death corpse rising and then falling and then rising and then falling in a desperate attempt to move away, a headless child holding his own laughing, bloody head, a burning woman dancing as her skin turned to ash, and several other horrifying flashes until it changed to the final image. The final image was always the same, and it's quite honestly the one that scares me most. The final image is myself, wrapped in shadow, stained in blood that is not my own, and laughing. Laughing like a maniac as fresh gore drips from my figure, and seeming happier than a child on Christmas. Half of the figure's face is wrapped in the shadows, revealing only one, all-to-familiar eye. The figure turns to me, grinning, before opening its fanged mouth as if to say something. This is the point when I wake up, terrified, shuddering, and gasping for breath. I don't know what these things mean, but I do know that there's no way I'm telling anyone of this. They already find me disturbed.

I lay panting in my bed, staring at the empty bunk above me. Empty because no other child wanted to be anywhere near me. Unless of course, they were making fun of me. I was considering going back to sleep, before I heard one of the caretaker ladies' voice outside my door. They were probably complaining about one of the children again. I listened in upon instinct, only to flinch when I heard what they were saying.

"I don't like this. He's not child-like at all, just disturbing! The other children can't bear to be in the same room as him. He's scary."

I felt really sorry for whoever they were talking about. At least I did, until I heard the second lady talk.

"I know! And what is he anyway? Those freaky purple eyes, those _fangs!_ No normal child looks like that. What kind of demon is that Vladimir boy? And more importantly, how come we got saddled with him?"

Ouch. Of course they were talking about me. Even though I should have been used to it by now, it still stung to hear people talk about me like that. Just because of my…. Somewhat unusual attributes, I had been ostracized for as long as I can remember.

The only time I can ever remember truly being loved… the last time I felt cared for….. was 3 years ago. And that had all gone up in flames.

The caretaker women were still talking, but I tuned them out, instead focusing my hearing on the whirring of the fans in the room. I had contracted a fever not that long ago, probably due to the extreme heat we were suffering this summer, and the fans were there in an attempt to keep me cool. They weren't doing much though.

My subconscious picked up the fact that the caretaker women had left, and I switched my hearing focus to their retreating footsteps. Eventually the steady beat of their retreating feet mixed with the whirring of the fans and the cries of the cicadas outside lulled me back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

My wakeup call came in the rude form of another child kicking my door loudly. I groaned, not wanting to leave my room. The kick came again, this time followed by a shout.

"Hey! Fangs! Get your ass out here, freak!"

I recognized that voice. None other than Tom. He, Bill, and D'Ablo were the three kids who seemed determined to make my life a living hell. Of course, I knew full well that this meant they were miserable. When someone is miserable, they always need someone even more miserable than themselves. And they'd do anything to achieve that. In this case, I was the one they chose to make more miserable, singled out because of my differences.

The kick came again, louder this time, followed with a shout of;

"GET UP FREAKAZOID!"

I sighed, hauling myself out of my warm bed, and shuffled over to the door, dragging my feet. I was still dressed in my baggy black pajamas, which hung off of my skinny frame and made it look less like I was wearing pajamas and more like I was wrapped in a black sail, but I didn't care enough to change clothes.

I exited my room and headed for the kitchen, prying the door open with ease even though this particular door is notorious for getting stuck. Though I was thin, I've been known to posses a bit of an unnatural strength. Nothing that impressive though.

The kitchen was the usual chaotic mess of chattering students, but everything went silent for a moment when I walked in. I could feel their glaring eyes focused upon me, as if they thought that glaring hard enough would make me just disappear. Sadly, it did not.

The talking started back up again, but this time I heard words like; Freak, demon, devil-child, and inhuman. Normally this would make a kid my age very upset to be called things like this, but I am not like most kids my age. I'm more mature, and sadly I'm sort of used to this by now.

As I walked towards the breakfast buffet most of the kids darted away from me, looks of disgust on their faces, except for Bill, who took the liberty of shoving me. Tom sniggered at this, I did my best to ignore him. D'Ablo didn't seem to be around, but I knew that if he were here he'd just scowl at Bill and shove me again himself. That boy seemed to have something against me personally.

Wordlessly, I grabbed some breakfast and went to sit down at the table farthest from everyone else. The one kid who was within 2 meters of me, (what was his name? Evan? Ethan? Eddie? Oh that's right, Eddie) blanched and bolted away, sitting in the corner on the other end of the room from me.

I tried to pay the other kids no mind as I ate with haste. I didn't want to stay here for long. If I did…

THUNK

Oh crap. It would seem that once again, I wasn't fast enough. Bill and Tom were sitting on either side of me, Joss sitting across from me, snarling. I didn't say anything, just took another bite of my food. Angered at being ignored, Tom gave me a hard shove, which bumped me into Bill, who pushed me off the bench.

I still said nothing, kept my face emotionless, and hauled myself to my feet. D'Ablo was the first of them to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You never cry, you never laugh, you hardly even speak! Did your dad drop you on your head or something?"

Bill sniggered and added;

"Well that would certainly explain the level of retarded!"

Ha! Well isn't that something, coming from him.

Silently, I turned and headed towards the exit, back towards my room. Kids weren't allowed to enter other children's rooms, unless they were roommates.

Furious at my lack of response, Bill kicked me, hard. I landed face first on the ground, wincing in pain, but I still didn't make a sound. Instead I just got up, and continued walking. I heard D'Ablo's enraged growl behind me.

"I swear Vladimir, I'm going to make you react one of these days, you freak!"

I did nothing but walk out the door. Yeah right. What could he possibly do? All three of those losers had beaten me black and blue, yet I still refused to break for them. What on earth could they possibly do that could make me break like they wanted me to? Nothing I could readily think of.

On my way back down the hall to my room, (last door on the left) I was distracted by what I saw outside.

It was my favorite kind of day. The overly bight sun was hidden behind hazy grey clouds, but with just enough sunlight peaking through to look like laser beams of a sort. To me it looked more like the sky had opened up, and little bits of heaven had been released.

Giving in to temptation, I stepped outside. A cold, yet welcoming wind greeted me, making my soft black hair and way-to-large clothing whip around my pale frame.

I spread my arms out, as if to embrace the wind, and closed my eyes, sighing in content. I don't know how long I stood there, but I do know that I was snapped out of it by a yapping sound off to my left.

I opened my eyes and turned, curious, only to feel a surge of delight when I saw what it was. The yapping creature was a puppy dog, with gold, healthy looking fur and oddly blue eyes. The dog was fairly large, yet I could still tell it, no, _he, _was young.

His tail wagged and he trotted over to me, staring straight up at me. I smiled and pet his soft fur. This was the first creature that had showed me kindness since the death of my parents.

Little did I know just how much I would come to regret befriending him.

(A/N: Ta da! Here is le chapter one. I will need reviews, because I just have to know what people think. Constructive criticism is allowed. Please. You want to read good stuff, I want to write good stuff. Also, reviews make me so happy I can't even describe it. So please review. Dankeschon.

P.S: Yes Henry is in this fic. No he isn't human. Yes you've already met him. Cookies to who can guess who Henry is! [It should be pretty easy] )


	2. Chapter 2

**Perditus Cantio**

A/N: Haha yeah. Henry is a dog. I don't know what my logic behind that is, but it's probably because I didn't want to use Henry as a human for the scene I have planned. And, I just really, really like dogs. So there. Logic. Yes, pretty much everyone in this story will be OOC. Also, there will be character death. Scratch that, there will be A LOT of , okay, pretty violent character death. Maybe not in this chapter. Sorry. In case there were any people wondering, Perditus Cantio is Latin, in English it roughly translates into Outcast Song. I friggin love Latin. Thank you very much to my lovely reviewers. I love you guys. Now on to le story!

CHAPTER 2

VLAD'S POV STILL!

It would seem that I have met my first friend. Every day after our first encounter, the puppy, (I had decided to name him Henry. Don't know why, just liked that name) had kept coming over to the side of the orphanage to play with me.

I would give him half my lunch, (I didn't eat much anyway) but the glutton never seemed to stop eating! It was almost comical how fast he scarfed down his food. After that he'd bark at me, run in circles, and then beckon me to come closer before bolting off. We'd play a game of tag, (well kind of) until we were both winded, or until I had to go back inside.

One day, when the skies were particularly grey, I came outside struggling to hold back tears and limping. D'Ablo was still holding up to his promise of trying to get a reaction out of me, and had hit me in the shin with a brick. A BRICK! I don't have any idea how he got a hold of it, but he was all too pleased to hit me with it when my back was turned.

I didn't react in front of him, instead just went straight outside to the clearing where Henry and I would play.

It would seem I haven't been too specific about the looks of this place, so I'll explain that now. The orphanage itself is a large, old grey gothic-style stone building with spider-web cracks in some places and ivy creeping along its sides. It's in the middle of a dense green forest, on top of one of the many forested hills that occupy the area. The clearing Henry and I would always play in was about 500 yards away from the back door of the orphanage, which hardly anyone ever used. There was an odd statue here that no one would go near on account of them thinking it was creepy. In fairness it sort of was, but at the same time I found it cool.

The statue was of a girl, about 14 years old, with gothic clothing and an intelligent expression. Her right arm was broken off and the whole thing was weather worn, yet her piercing eyes seemed to look right at you, hence why people found the statue unnerving.

The worn words on the base said that her name was Em, the daughter of the person who had founded this orphanage, back in god-knows-how-long-ago. Apparently she died at 14 years old, after being accused of witchcraft.

I would talk to her sometimes, when I felt particularly lonely. Even though I knew she wouldn't respond, (hell I'm not that stupid) it still felt good to tell someone what was on my mind.

Anyway, back to the present.

Presently, I had collapsed on the solid, chilled dirt ground at her feet, and was trying hard not to cry. Sudden drops of water appearing on the ground told me that I was failing horribly.

It wasn't just my leg, (though that hurt to) all the pain, both physical and emotional, had come crashing onto me at once in a tidal wave of misery, and I felt like I was drowning. Most present of all was the crushing loneliness. I wished… I just wished so badly…

A bark snapped me out of my thoughts.

I lifted my already tear-streaked face to see Henry staring at me, a look of what could have been concern on his furry face.

Sniveling, I lifted my hand to pet his gold-furred head, before burying my face in my hands and crying again. Thank god-or-whoever-was-up-there that Bill, Tom, or D'Ablo wasn't here to see me like this. Henry whimpered, and nudged my face. His wet nose was cold.

I knew he couldn't understand me, but I began talking to him, more out of desperation and crushing loneliness than out of rationality.

"I-I'm not lonely! I'm not!"

Was all I managed to get out before just breaking down in tears. Henry whined slightly, and nudged me again, this time nuzzling up to me, possibly in an attempt for comfort. Whatever it was, strangely enough it worked.

I felt a smile creep on to my face and I pet Henry's soft gold fur. He barked at me, wagging his tail, before jumping to his feet, and play-bowing.

Giggling, I chased after him as he ran off, playing our game of tag again.

After roughly 45 minutes of tromping around the clearing, I collapsed near Em's feet again, this time out of exhaustion. Henry whined impatiently at me, and if he could speak I was pretty sure he'd be saying something along the lines of;

"Dude, are you serious? There is no way you are tired out this fast already!"

The thought made me giggle again.

LINE BREAK TO THE NEXT DAY AT ABOUT LUNCH TIME!

"Hah! Howdya like that, freakazoid?"

D'Ablo said as he shoved me into the wall. Again.

I don't know what it was, but this boy seemed determined to break me. Of course, all that did was make me even more determined not to.

Just as he was about to hit me again, a girl's voice called out.

"Stop that! That's not nice you jerk! Quit picking on him."

I turned my head only to have my heart stop a little. Stomping towards up was a girl dressed in pink with long chocolate brown hair pulled up in pigtails, and a noticeable pout on her face. I had to admit, she was pretty cute. And by that I mean seriously, SERIOUSLY cute.

Scowling, D'ablo backed away from me and left, but not before shooting me a death glare. I ignored him.

The cute girl made a face of disgust at him, before turning to look at me with concern in her pretty eyes.

"Ugh! That guy is such a meanie! He should know better than to pick on people by now!"

She stated. Even her voice seemed to be pouting. I had to smile at that before answering.

"Yeah, well. HE does that to me a lot." I stated somewhat sheepishly.

She looked scandalized.

"Seriously?! Oh my god! Ugh. Well, my name's Meredith, and if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. I promise you'll feel better! What's your name?"

I was a bit taken aback, so it took me a minute to answer. But when I did I could feel myself smiling.

"I'm Vlad."

(A/N: Ya, so this may seem kinda filler-like, but I promise that it will be important, very soon. Yes, I know we all hate Meredith, believe me, I despise her too, but we have to remember that Vlad liked her. But don't worry, I have something very… "interesting" planned for her, that will make ya'll hate her even more I think. So don't worry, Meredith won't be here long. PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
